Una broma cargada de amor
by Kristy SR
Summary: Avery decidió meterse con personas que no debería de haber hecho. Ahora, esas personas se vengan haciendo que dos personas se enamoren de él.


Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

Nota de la autora: Aquí os dejo con este fic. Tenía intención de ser partícipe del reto de "La chistera explosiva" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, pero por fallos técnicos (no me iba el internet) no pude subirlo a tiempo. Lo que me salió para escribir el fic fue: Avery como personaje, género humor y rating K+. El final está hecho un poco a la carrera. Estoy mala y no me encuentro bien, por lo que me ha salido algo raro. No me convence, pero supongo que es mejor que nada. Es la primera vez que me meto en esté género y me ha costado un poco. Si encontráis algún error o algo, me decís. Quisiera darle también las gracias a Nalnya por algunas sugerencias.

* * *

**Una broma cargada de amor**

* * *

¡Oh, San Valentín! Uno de los días que provocan un gran alboroto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los chicos se reunían con sus parejas para celebrar este día tan especial. Y, los menos afortunados, para intentar declarar su amor a la persona que les ha robado el corazón. Sin embargo, este ambiente no se producía para todas las personas. En concreto, para una de ellas. Un chico, desde la mesa de Slytherin, miraba con disimulo a una chica que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y que se dirigía a la mesa que tenía en frente, saludando a una feliz pareja. Una pelirroja que abrazaba con alegría a un chico de pelo revuelto, y que le sorprendió bastante al saber de quiénes se trataban.

—Parece que tu querida _sangresucia _al final ha caído en sus redes—susurró por lo bajo a la persona que tenía a su lado.

Severus, apartó la vista de su desayuno y miró a su amigo.

— ¿Se puedes saber de qué me estás hablando, Marcus?

—De la pareja que está delante nuestra.

Miró hacia donde él decía, y lo que vio le hizo palidecer. Sabía que a Snape le atraía Evans, pero no se lo podía reprochar. Él, de alguna forma, también sentía atracción hacía McDonnals, pero, por mucha atracción que tuviera hacía ella, debía evitarlo. Era una sangresucia, una impura.

—No sé porque lo dices, poco me importa lo que haga Evans—comentó Snape.

—Lo que digas, Severus—le respondió, pues era obvio que mentía.

—Por cierto, hablando de Potter. ¿Es cierto que ayer le fastidiaste sus planes? —dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa—. Los escuché mientras estábamos en Pociones. Potter y Black querían hacer una jugarreta a nuestra casa. Antes de que se pusieran a ello, le fui a Slughorn. Les pillo más tarde con las manos en la masa. Una semana ayudando a los elfos.

Severus se estuvo riendo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y cogía la mochila del suelo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya o vamos a llegar tarde a Adivinación.

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue con él.

* * *

Mientras, en la mesa Gryffindor, el joven que abrazaba a la pelirroja, llamado James Potter y miembro de los Merodeadores, le susurraba unas palabras a su amigo Sirius, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

— ¿Todo listo?

—Todo listo, amigo. Esa pequeña serpiente no sabe con quién se ha metido—contestó.

—Perfecto—dijo—. Ya veremos quien se ríe, Avery.

* * *

Después de pasar la tarde en la biblioteca acabando la redacción para Transformaciones, Marcus se dirigía a su habitación para darse una ducha. Estaba cansado. Los profesores, prometiendo lo que les habían dicho desde principio de curso, les estaban mandando últimamente demasiadas tareas. Este era el año de los EXTASIS y, como les recordaban los profesores, dependiendo las notas que sacaran, su futuro dependería de ello.

Entró en su cuarto, y se encontró a Severus tumbado en la cama con la cabeza en un libro, típico de él.

Le saludó con la cabeza.

—Podrías algún día despejar la vista de uno de esos libros y salir un poco, ¿no crees?—le dijo.

— ¿Para pasar la tarde hablando de quidditch o jugar a naipes explosivos? Gracias, pero no.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces.

En ese momento, una lechuza entró volando por una de las ventanas, dejando caer un paquete encima de Severus para después irse.

— ¿Correo a esta hora?— le preguntó con una mirada picara y curiosa. El correo normalmente se daba a la hora de la comida, y era extraño que se recibiera fuera de ella. Aunque hoy era San Valentín, y era normal, pero en Severus… Realmente no creía que fuera una declaración o unos bombones. No es que él tuviera nada en contra, pero estaba convencido de que no era precisamente el protipo de ninguna chica.

Curioso, alargó la mano para saber quién era el remite pero, antes de que pudiera cogerlo, el chico se adelantó.

—Te recuerdo que el paquete es mío, no tuyo, Avery. Quien me escriba solo me concierne a mí.

—Tranquilo. Solo era curiosidad, nada más.

Se fue hacía su cama para coger la toalla y entró en el baño.

Se quitó la ropa, y entró en la ducha bajo un chorro de agua fría. El agua. poco a poco fue relajando sus músculos después de una cansada tarde. Todavía le quedaba ir a la reunión de prefectos que se celebraba dentro de un rato. No le apetecía ir pero, de no hacerlo, tendría problemas con el jefe de su Casa. Maldijo. Todavía no entendía como le habían nombrado prefecto, aunque si éñ tuviera que elegir entre sus compañeros de cuarto (Mulciber y Crabbe), él era uno de los que mejores considerado para el puesto. Bueno, él y Snape. Pero, por algún extraño motivo, lo eligieron a él.

Cerró el grifo, se puso la toalla a la cintura y salió del baño.

Él era un chico precavido, y un poco desconfiado. Se esperaba cualquier cosa de los demás, pero no estaba preparado para ver lo que vería en aquellos momentos.

Severus Snape, que curiosamente había dejado de leer, se hallaba casi desnudo delante suyo. Lo único que tapaba su desnudez, eran los calzoncillos. Estaba tumbado en la cama cual ancha era. Su cabeza descansaba apoyada en su mano y tenía una pierna flexionada en una pose ¿sexy? O al menos parecía intentarlo. Le estaba mirando. En su rostro, se notaba algo de impaciencia y algo que no supo describir. Entonces, habló.

— ¡Hola, guapo! Te estaba esperando.

Avery miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y le faltara un tornillo.

—Si esto es por intentar ver quien te ha enviado el paquete, ya te he dicho que solo era curiosidad. No hace falta que te vengues de mi de esa forma, Snape. No hace gracia, y no te pega nada—le dijo seriamente.

Entonces, se levantó de la cama, y anduvo hacia donde estaba, quedándose bastante cerca para su gusto, acercando sus labios hacia su oreja. Él, se removió inquieto.

—No me gusta que me llames Snape—susurró—. Quiero que me llames Sevy.

Horrorizado, se alejó de él dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esto no me hace ninguna gracia, Snape. Deja de jugar conmigo—le dijo seriamente.

Severus sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, iremos directamente al grano—se acercó otra vez a él y, sin previo aviso, las manos de su amigo se dirigieron a su culo dándole un pequeño pellizco en uno de sus glúteos.

Dio un pequeño salto ante ese gesto.

—A ti—dijo Severus—.Te quiero a ti.

Al escuchar eso, reaccionó. Lo empujó lo más lejos posible de él, y salió corriendo del cuarto. Estaba desnudo y solo le cubría una toalla, pero no le importaba. Lo importante esa salir de allí. Y salió huyendo de allí preguntándose que le había pasado a su amigo. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto, o algo más?

Cuando acabó de bajar por las escaleras, se asomó a la Sala Común. Solo había un par de alumnos de primer curso jugando al ajedrez, y Mulciber estaba sentado en un sillón, y parecía estar degustando una caja de bombones que tenía a su lado. Dio gracias de que no hubiera mucha gente, y entró en la Sala Común.

—Mulciber—dijo acercándose a su lado—, avisa a algún profesor. Creo que Snape se ha vuelto loco. No sé qué le ocurre.

Éste dejo de comer bombones, y le miró de arriba abajo con una cara un poco embobada. Parecía no haber escuchado lo que había dicho.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? Avisa a un profesor —repitió—. Yo no puedo salir así.

Entonces, se levantó. Se acercó a él y, sin previo aviso, intentó besarlo. Entonces, Marcus le empujo, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Se puedes saber qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Mulciber, sin inmutarse por el puñetazo, sonrió.

—Te he visto receptivo porque claro, bajas así, en toalla, con el torso mojado… —le dijo mientras que se acercaba otra vez a él peligrosamente.

No supo que decir. Loco. Pensaba que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Y no le quedó más remedio que salir a buscar a algún profesor él mismo.

Corriendo, salió de la Sala Común, mientras escuchaba detrás de él la voz de Mulciber:

—Marcus, cariño, no corras. Vámonos a la habitación y manifestemos nuestro amor.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Avery abrió una rendija de la puerta del armario en el que se encontraba. Miró por el pasillo, y no vio a Mulciber por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviado. Había estado intentando huir de él sin éxito por el castillo, y no le había quedado otra que encerrarse en un armario de las escobas hasta que pasara de largo.

Todavía poco confiado, salió del armario. Por suerte a esta hora no se impartía ninguna clase y los pasillos no estaban abarrotados de alumnos. Y pensó que si todo el mundo lo viera, sin duda sería el hazmerreír de la escuela. Sin embargo, era inevitable de que alguien lo viera, y cuanto antes quería encontrarse con algún profesor y acabar con esta locura. Lo que les había pasado a Snape y a Mulciber no era normal. Les había ocurrido algo raro. Estaban como enamorados de él. Y eso le hizo pensar. ¿Acaso sería amortientia? Si fuera así, ¿Cómo habían acabado tomándose esa poción? Y lo más extraño era que de alguna forma tendría que haber cogido algo de él.

Unos pasos por el pasillo le alertaron. Apareció Snape, quien afortunadamente estaba vestido.

—Aquí estas. ¡Me dejaste solo! Te he echado de menos.

—No—dijo—. Déjame en paz.

Retrocedió, y salió corriendo hacia el otro lado, chocando contra alguien, y cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Te encontré!—le digo la voz de Mulciber abrazándole.

Entonces, alguien le soltó de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? Marcutin es mío—dijo Severus—. No quiero que lo abraces.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo Mulciber—Me quiere a mí. Es mío. Aléjate de él.

Entonces, Severus y Mulciber empezaron a pelearse. Parecieron haberse olvidado de sus varitas, pues Severus le dio un puñetazo a Mulciber, y esté le devolvía el gesto. Mientras, Marcus miraba todo sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Que se pelearan por él era rarísimo, y observaba todo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

En ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall.

—Snape. Mulciber. ¿Se puede saber que hacen peleando? 50 puntos menos para Slytherin—dijo con voz enfadada—. ¿Y usted, señor Avery? No debería andar así por el castillo. Vístase, por Merlín.

Sin embargo, ellos siguieron la pelea como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

— ¿Me han escuchado? O paran de pelear o les pondré también un castigo.

—Profesora—empezó a decir Avery—, creo que no les escucha. Necesito que me ayude. Se han vuelto locos. Creo que se han tomado algo…—y le contó todo lo ocurrido a la profesora.

—Muy bien—dijo cuando acabó—. En ese caso, acompáñenme.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres salieron del despacho del profesor de Pociones.

—No me lo puedo creer—dijo Severus—. Dime otra vez porque tengo la cara llena de moratones.

—–Te has estado peleando con Mulciber por mí—respondió por tercera vez.

Dio un escalofrió.

—Eso nos pasa por fiarnos de los bombones.

—La próxima vez comete unos en los que sus dueños recuerden haberlos enviado, ¿vale? —dijo.

Gruñó en respuesta.

—Definitivamente odio este día. Nunca trae nada bueno.

Y así acabó nuestro día de San Valentín. Unos chicos cumplieron su venganza, y, para otros, ese día se transformó en uno que detestarían durante mucho tiempo.


End file.
